Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS: Reaper of Hanoi
by Inferno Black Dragon
Summary: After the defeat of Revolver a new enemy reveals himself. Hanoi's Grim Reaper, a vicious duelist who fears no one. But just who is this duelist? What is his connection to Revolver? And how will Yusaku deal with this powerful foe? Not my best summary
1. Chapter 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS: Reaper of Hanoi**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, its characters, or any other content that may be traced to other sources found in this story. I do own the OCs and the story itself. Takes place after the duel between Playmaker and Revolver.**

"Speaking out loud"

" _Speaking in thought/dream/flashback"_

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Hanoi's Blazing Reaper**

 **-Some Unknown Location-**

A tan-skinned man with yellow eyes without irises or pupils, and black hair with orange and red highlights is seen a very cybernetic looking room. His ears are pierced with Egyptian-style earrings with a blue diamond and a gold bullet "token". He had a mask with yellow glass and a white casing with a diamond-shaped pattern of white dots with red centers, linked together by a white circle that surrounds a white dot in the center of his forehead that suggests the barrel of a gun. The visor of his mask can be covered with a dark lens to protect him from bright lights. He wore a white jumpsuit with a black elongated "T" shape tracing to the bottom of his chest, red ovals overlaying black ovals on the sides of the torso, and a v-shaped line of green where a belt would be. He wore a white trench coat lined with green with golden lines patterning both the inside and the outside of the coat. He also wore a small white mantle with a black line tracing around the middle, and a green ornament attached at the front on either side of his neck and at the back by red gems. He also wore white-elbow length gloves with red diamond shapes on his forearm, and black boots with green heels and red patterns on the front that may be part of his jumpsuit.

With him was a tall man, who has fair skin. He has black and grey hair and mustache, and has yellow eyes. He wore a white coat with red outlines, a dark undershirt with red stripe, black pants and a pair of brown shoes.

"So what kind of information do you think Ignis acquired from eating your arm, Revolver?" Asked the older looking man

"Not sure but this could prove to be quite a problem." the blacked haired man known as Revolver answered. "Playmaker is closing in Father."

"True, maybe it is best we just lay low for now." said the other man.

"But giving Playmaker time to use that data to his advantage could come back to haunt us later." said a younger sounding voice.

"Reveal yourself." Said Revolver

On cue the owner of the voice appeared before them. It was a young slightly tanned boy looking no older than thirteen. He had red draconic like eyes and black, slightly spiky hair with red highlights that went past his shoulders. He wore a white armored looking vest tracing to the bottom of his chest. He wore a white trench coat lined with red and black lines patterning both the inside and the outside of the coat. He also wore black-elbow length gloves with red diamond shapes on his forearm, and black boots with red heels. He also had two red, fang like tattoos on each of his cheeks.

"What business do you have here Grim Reaper?" Asked Revolver

"What can't a guy come in and assist his commanding officer in his time of need?" the boy known as Grim Reaper said, "May I remind you I want to fulfill Father's wish as much as you do." He said looking at the older man

"Is there a reason you've come here?" Said the older man

"Yes, I did a little browsing in the network and I found that a message from someone named Ghost Girl addressed to Playmaker on a popular hacking forum. It was a duel challenge, the winner will walk away with Ignis and the backdoor to SOL Technologies' data banks I wasn't able to track it but I do know when and where they'll meet. If you'll allow me, I would like to try and retrieve the data and Ignis if possible." Reaper explained

Revolver pondered this for a moment "Either one of them wining would be problematic. Alright Grim Reaper, I'll leave this to you do not fail." said Revolver

"Leave it to me Brother." Reaper said before leaving.

* * *

 **A digital tunnel is shown with a glimpse of the Millennium Eye until it was replaced a duel disk attached to a blue shadowed Playmaker, then multi-colored birds flew into the tunnel as the title showed.**

 **(Continuously running across the universe)**

 **The sun shined then showed Yusaku walking and Naoki running toward him with a wave.**

 **(At the speed of light.)**

 **(Begin Loading…)**

 **Go Onizuka in a grey hoodie on a bridge with cars and school buses.**

 **(Open the door of dreams.)**

 **Changes to Aoi Zaizen turning away from watching the sunset, Kusanagi eating a hot dog in his van, and Akira Zaizen leaning on his car at night.**

 **(Spreading VRAINS)**

 **(Believe in myself!)**

 **Yusaku stand in the middle of town with lights around him shining brightly.**

 **(Spreading VRAINS)**

 **Changes to a white background showing Ignis coming toward, a young Yusaku, a duel disk from Playmaker activate before the word INTO THE VRAINS showed.**

 **(The circuit that draws into the future.)**

 **(Let's grab it with these hands, Yeah!)**

 **Playmaker appear in LINK VRAINS on his D-Board before drawing his cards, Decode Talker and Firewall Dragon float alongside Yusaku. Before flash glimpses of Specter and an army of Hanoi Knights to Revolver and Grim Reaper back to back.**

 **(Access!)**

 **(Start up, Data Storm!)**

 **(Now, With the Wind.)**

 **(I Link my heart and mind.)**

 **A glimpse of Topologic Bomber Dragon appears then changed to a data storm expanding as Playmaker rides.**

 **(Speed up, Data Storm!)**

 **(Now Win the Race!)**

 **(Connecting the world.)**

 **Blue Angel twirls around as her three Trickstar monsters stood behind her, Go Onizuka riding his D-Board with his two Gouki monsters.**

 **(No matter when,)**

 **(Nothing impossible.)**

 **A tall young woman with long pink hair and eyes jumps off her motorcycle before transforming into her VRAINS alter ego. A pillar of fire revealing a bipedal shadowed dragon with red outlines with Grim Reaper in front of it as the beast roars.**

 **(Strive for hope,)**

 **(And ride the wind!)**

 **Playmaker draws a card, Revolver orders Varrel Load Dragon to attack and clashes with Decode Talker.**

 **(Oh Yeah!)**

 **Shows Yusaku's Cyberse monsters, then shows Playmaker, Grim Reaper, and Revolver ride on their D-Boards along with Go Onizuka and Blue Angel before disappearing into various colored lights before changing into a bird flying up the skies.**

 **(Oh Yeah!)**

* * *

Reaper appeared in LINK VRAINS and almost immediately saw the tall woman known as Ghost Girl on a lower building.

" _That is Ghost Girl. Hmm, Playmaker isn't here yet might as well take the data first."_ Reaper thought. " _This should get her attention."_ the boy thought materializing a throwing dagger made of red light. He threw it at the woman but she dodged it.

"What was that?" She said as the dagger vanished.

"Hey your Ghost Girl right?" Reaper said revealing himself to the woman who took a defensive stance.

"Who wants to know?" the woman asked

"The Knights of Hanoi, that's who." Reaper said

"Hanoi!?"

"Correct I'm known as Grim Reaper. I've heard you are in possession of some very interesting data, I would to make a bargain for it."

"What do you propose?"

"You give me the data and I won't put you in the same state that blue haired idol was in." The boy threatened which got a reaction out of her.

"Sorry but I'm not intimidated by someone who needs mommy's permission to duel." Ghost Girl mocked

"Fine then I'll take it by force before Playmaker gets here."

The two duelists were soon on their D-boards riding on the Data Wind.

"Remember I win the data is mine." said Reaper

" _If he knows about the data could he be after Ignis as well? Either way can't have my plans ruined by a brat."_ Ghost Girl thought as the pair surfed past each other.

 **SPEED… DUEL!**

 **Grim Reaper: (LP: 4000) (hand: 4) (field: 0)**

 **Ghost Girl** : **(LP: 4000) (hand: 4) (field: 0)**

* * *

- **Meanwhile in a food truck-**

"Um, Yusaku take a look at this." Said Kusanagi

"What is it?" Asked a rangy teenage boy with fair skin, green eyes, and dark blue hair that spikes outward in the back and contains light blue bangs with pink accents.

"Ghost Girl is dueling a Knight of Hanoi." Kusanagi said showing Yusaku the duel.

"A kid?" said Yusaku

"What is with his hair?" Said Ignis

"He must've found out about the data."

"I'm going." Yusaku said heading to the chamber.

* * *

 **-Back to the Duel-**

Grim Reaper went ahead, "I'll go first." he said materializing his cards.

" _This will do nicely."_ he thought, "I place one monster face-down and place two more cards face down. That will do for now." Reaper said as the cards materialized on his field.

" _I was expecting a more aggressive start like most of the Knights of Hanoi. I should be careful."_

"My turn. Draw! I summon Altergeist Marionetter." A cybernetic looking monster attached to a data portal with like tentacles appeared.

 **Altergeist Marionetter: (Level 4/LIGHT/SPELLCASTER/ATK 1600/DEF 1700)**

" _That's a weird looking monster."_ Reaper mentally commented.

"With Altergeist Marionetter's effect; I search my deck for one Altergeist Trap Card and set it directly on the field." Ghost Girl explained as she selected an set a card. " _It's risky but best to get him to spring his trap now then later."_

"I set another card face down. Battle! Altergeist Marionetter attacks your face down monster." Altergeist Marionetter fired a ball of blue lightning at Grim Reaper's monster. When the card was flipped over a red worm like monster with armored like skin appeared before it was destroyed.

"You destroyed my **Perdition Worm.** Because of that you have to send five cards from your deck to the graveyard."

 **Perdition Worm: (Level 2/FIRE/PYRO/ATK 200/DEF 700)**

"What!?" Ghost Girl said as the top five cards from her deck appeared in front of her before shattering. "So he uses deck destruction."

"Now I activate the trap **Perdition Greed;** now for ever card just sent from the deck to the graveyard I draw a card. So since five cards went to the graveyard I draw five cards." Reaper explained as five cards materialized for a total of six.

" _I see. Deck Destruction is only part of his strategy. He uses it in combination with other effects."_ Ghost Girl said in thought

"Turn end."

 **Grim Reaper: (LP: 4000) (hand: 6) (field: 1)**

 **Ghost Girl** : **(LP: 4000) (hand: 3) (field: 3)**

"My turn, Draw! I summon **Perdition** **Wolf!"** Grim Reaper said as a black wolf with red armor and a flaming boney, whip like tail appeared.

 **Perdition Wolf: (Level 4/FIRE/PYRO/ATK 1600/DEF 1000)**

"I activate Perdition Wolf's effect, when this card is normal summoned I can summon another **Perdition** monster from my hand so long as it is level four or below. So I summon **Perdition Necromancer**." A humanoid skeleton with a flaming head and red armor similar to Perdition Wolf, only with a cape appeared.

 **Perdition Necromancer: (Level 4/FIRE/PYRO/ATK 1500/DEF 1800)**

"I activate Perdition Nercomancer's effect, once a turn Necromancer can revive on "Perdition" monster from my graveyard as long as its level is less than or equal to the number of cards in the opponents graveyard."

"So he can get a level five monster at max right now." said Ghost Girl

"Revive Perdition Worm!" From a black portal the red worm like monster with armored like skin appeared.

" _I could bring out my trump card right now. No let's have some fun first."_

"I activate the Field spell **Perdition Gate** and I activate its effect, for each "Perdition" monster on my field you have to send the top card of your deck to the graveyard." Reaper explained as three more of Ghost Girl's deck cards were destroyed.

"Now for the next phase of my plan. Appear before me! The circuit the opens up the gates of Hell!" Grim Reaper said appeared as a circuit gate appeared above him.

"A Link Summon. This could be bad." said Ghost Girl

"Arrowheads confirmed. The summoning condition is two "Perdition" monsters. I set Perdition Nercomancer and Perdition Wolf in the link markers. Circuit combine!" The two monsters caught on fire and went into the down and down-right markers. "Link Summon! Appear! Link 2, **Perdition Archfiend!"** From the gate came a skeleton like demon with a flaming body underneath red armor wielding a large scythe.

 **Perdition Archfiend: (LINK 2/FIRE/PYRO/LINK/ATK 2000/Arrows: Bottom, Bottom-Right)**

"This just got a lot tougher." Said Ghost Girl

"Since it was sent to the graveyard, Perdition Wolf's second effect activates. The opponent sends the top card of their deck to the graveyard." Reaper explained as another one of Ghost Girl's deck cards was destroyed.

"Next I activate Archfiend's effect, by destroying one of it's links like Perdition Worm, I can destroy one of your monsters."

"What!?"

"And there's more if Archfiend successfully destroys your monster you take 100 points of damage for each card in your graveyard."

"I'll have ten cards counting the destroyed Marionetter. So I'll take 1000 points of damage and then another 2000 from a direct attack."

"So this is his strategy." Said Kusanagi (who is watching from the food truck) "He destroys the opponent's deck and uses those cards to power up. He truly is a Grim Reaper."

"Correct, now I destroy Perdition Worm to activate Perdition Archfiend's effect, Hades Punishment!" Perdition Worm transformed into fire and the enveloped Archfiend's scythe. The monster then its weapon shooting a fiery slash at Marionetter.

"I activate a continuous trap, Altergeist Protocol. With its effect I can return Altergeist Marionetter to my hand to negate that effect and destroy your monster." Altergeist Marionetter disappeared and Ghost Girl's trap fired a purple laser at Grim Reaper's monster.

"I activate my trap **Shield of Perdition!** This trap prevents any "Perdition" monsters from being destroyed this turn." A fiery dragon skull shield protected Reaper's monster.

"You may have stopped that effect but I can now reactivated Perdition Worm's effect to send the top five cards of your deck to the graveyard." The top five cards from Ghost Girl's deck appeared in front of her before shattering.

"Now I'll use Perdition Gate's second effect, if there at least ten cards in your graveyard then I can add one "Perdition" card from my deck. I add **Perdition Executioner."**

 **Perdition Executioner: (Level 6/FIRE/PYRO/ATK 2300/DEF 1800)**

"Now since the number of cards in your graveyard is at least ten I can special summon Perdition Executioner and line it up with one of Perdition Archfiend's links." Reaper explained as a demonic looking monster with the same red armor as the previous Perdition monsters appeared. It was composed of molten rocks and two large axes.

"ATKs of 2300 and 2000. If I take a direct attack from both of them then it's over." said Ghost Girl

"I place a card face-down. BATTLE! Perdition Archfiend attacks you directly. Infernal Demise!" The blade on Archfiend's scythe was set ablaze as the monster charged its target.

"I activate Altergeist Kunquery's effect from my hand. When an opponent's monster declares an attack, if I control an "Altergeist" card: I can Special Summon this card from my hand, and then, negate that attack." Ghost Girl explained as a cybernetic centaur appeared and blocked the attack "Since this card was Special Summoned: I can target 1 face-up card you control and negate the effects of that card while it and this monster are face-up on the field. I select Perdition Archfiend."

 **Altergeist Kunquery: (Level 5/EARTH/SPELLCASTER/ATK 0/DEF 2400)**

"Now I can't use Archfiend's effect to destroy monsters. Turn End."

 **Grim Reaper: (LP: 4000) (hand: 3) (field: 4)**

 **Ghost Girl** : **(LP: 4000) (hand: 3) (field: 3)**

"My turn, Draw! Once again I summon Altergeist Marionetter and search my deck for one Altergeist Trap Card and set it directly on the field." Altergeist Marionetter appeared.

"Next since I control at least one "Altergeist" monster I can special summon **Altergeist Maritus!"** A cybernetic Cyclops appeared.

 **Altergeist Maritus:(Level 1/EARTH/SPELLCASTER/ATK 0/DEF 0)**

"Appear before me! Circuit that connects to the unknown parallel universe. Arrowheads confirmed. The conditions are at least two "Altergeist" monsters. I set Altergeist Maritus, Marionetter, and Kunquery in the link markers. Circuit combine!" the three monsters went into the markers. "Appear! Link 3, Altergeist Primebanshee!" A large mechanical gorgon like monster appeared that was about the same size as Reaper's monsters.

 **Altergeist Primebanshee: (LINK 3/DARK/SPELLCASTER/LINK/ATK 2100/Arrows: Bottom, Bottom Right, Right)**

"I activate the trap Altergeist Materialization to revive Kunquery." Kunquery returned, "Next I activate Marionetter's effect from the graveyard. By sending Altergeist Protocol to the graveyard I can revive Marionetter." Marionetter returned to the field. "Next with Altergeist Primebanshee's effect, I tribute Kunquery and summon Altergeist Meluseek in its place." Ghost Girl explained as a robotic mermaid appeared in the place of Kunquery.

 **Altergeist** **Meluseek** : **(LEVEL 1/WATER/SPELLCASTER/ATK 500/DEF 300)**

"Battle! Meluseek will use its effect to attack you directly. Ectoplasmer." Meluseek fired a ball of blue energy that hit Grim Reaper.

 **Grim Reaper: (LP: 4000-500=3500)**

 **"** Next I activate Altergeist Meluseek's effect, after dealing damage I can send your Perdition Executioner to the graveyard." Ghost Girl said as Perdition Executioner vanished from the field.

"When Perdition Executioner goes to the graveyard the opponent must send three cards from their deck to the graveyard." Grim Reaper said as three more cards from Ghost Girls deck were destroyed.

"Next Altergeist Primebanshee will attack Perdition Archfiend." Primebanshee fired a laser from each of its four tentacles destroying Archfiend.

 **Grim Reaper: (LP: 3500-100=3400)**

"And now Altergeist Marionetter will attack you directly."

"Nope I'm activating the trap card **Perdition Rebirth.** This card brings back one "Perdition" monster in my graveyard and I choose Perdition Archfiend." From a pillar of fire Perdition Archfiend appeared again.

"Gr, Turn End."

 **Grim Reaper: (LP: 3400) (hand: 3) (field: 2)**

 **Ghost Girl** : **(LP: 4000) (hand: 2) (field: 2)**

"I draw. First I summon Perdition Wolf and with his effect I special summon **Perdition Phoenix** as well." First Perdition Wolf appeared and then a bird with red armor and flaming wings appeared.

 **Perdition Phoenix: (Level 3/FIRE/PYRO/ATK 1300/DEF 400)**

"Activating the effect of Perdition Phoenix, now for the rest of this turn you can't activate Trap cards while this card stays on the field."

"What!?" Both Ghost Girl and Kusanagi said in unison.

"And now I'll be bringing this to an end. By bringing out my trump card." said Grim Reaper

"This doesn't look good." said Ghost Girl

"First I activate the effect of Perdition Gate to send three cards from your deck to the graveyard. Appear before me! The circuit the opens up the gates of Hell!" Grim Reaper said appeared as a circuit gate appeared above him. "Arrowheads confirmed. The summoning conditions are at least two "Perdition" monsters. I set Perdition Archfiend and Perdition Wolf in the link markers. Circuit combine!" Archfiend split in two and the three monsters caught on fire and went into the up and down-left, down-right markers. "Link Summon! Appear! Link 3, **Perdition Crisis Dragon!"** From the gate came a large bipedal dragon with black armored scales and red highlights. Its eyes were red and it had blade like wings along with a sharp tail.

 **Perdition Crisis Dragon: (LINK 3/FIRE/PYRO/LINK/ATK: 2500/Arrows: Up, Down-Left, Down-Right)**

"Perdition… Crisis Dragon." Ghost Girl said in awe.

"Since Wolf went to the graveyard the top card of your deck goes to the graveyard too. Next, I activate the spell **Perdition Cyclone,** since there are at least eight cards in your graveyard all your spell and trap cards get destroyed." Reaper said as a violent wind destroyed Ghost Girl's cards.

"With that out of the way I'll activate the third effect of Perdition Gate: With at least fifteen cards in your graveyard I can destroy one card on the field. Altergeist Primebanshee **."** He finished saying as a pillar of fire engulfed Altergeist Primebanshee and destroyed it.

"Battle. Perdition Crisis Dragon will attack Altergeist Meluseek. At this moment, Crisis Dragon's effect activates." Grim Reaper said smirking, "You'll love this. When he attacks he gains 100 ATK for every card in your graveyard."

"What!?" Said Ghost Girl

"Impossible." said Kusanagi

"Now let's see the amount of cards in your graveyard is; twenty-five. So 2500 extra attack points go to my dragon.

 **Perdition Crisis Dragon: (ATK: 2500+2500=5000)**

"5000 ATK…" Ghost Girl said in awe as the dragon's wings were lit ablaze.

"This the end! HELL BLAZE CANNON!" Grim Reaper exclaimed as his dragon released a massive fire breath attack that incinerated the target and send Ghost Girl falling on to a nearby roof.

 **Ghost Girl** : **(LP: 4000-4500=0)**

"Perdition Crisis Dragon. Hanoi's Grim Reaper. What terrifying power." said Kusanagi, "Yusaku how are you going to deal with this new opponent?"

Grim Reaper walked over to Ghost Girl who was still lying on the floor. He then noticed a data card next to her and picked it up.

"So this is the back door to SOL Technologies. Revolver will be pleased." The boy then looked down at the woman, "Since I'm in a good mood I'll leave you alone. Thanks for the data." He said walking off.

" _Stupid kid."_ The woman thought.

Suddenly, Grim Reaper stop in his tracks. " _So he did come."_ Grim Reaper turned and saw a young man wearing a black and green bodysuit with a golden stripe going across his body and a grey belt at the waistline. His hair was to yellow and red with pink strips and accents.

"Welcome Playmaker, I assume your here for the data I just won."

"Correct and I know that you want this AI." Playmaker said in response. "I will give you one chance to hand over the data."

"Do what he says brat and get a haircut while your at it." said Ignis

"Sorry Playmaker. But us Knights of Hanoi only have one way of settling things."

* * *

 **-AUTHOR CARDS-**

 **Perdition Crisis Dragon: (LINK 3/FIRE/PYRO/LINK/ATK: 2500/Arrows: Up, Down-Left, Down-Right)**

 **Effect: 2+ Perdition monsters**

 **When this card attacks, it gains 100 ATK for each card in your opponent's graveyard until the end of the damage step. When your opponent activates a card or effect that targets a card(s) you control: You can destroy 1 monster this card points to; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card and send the top card of your opponent's deck to the graveyard.**

 **Perdition Archfiend: (LINK 2/FIRE/PYRO/LINK/ATK 2000/Arrows: Bottom, Bottom-Right)**

 **Effect: 2 Perdition monsters**

 **Once per turn; destroy one monster this card points too, destroy one monster your opponent controls, if destruction is successful inflict 100 points of damage to your opponent for each card in their graveyard.**

 **Perdition Phoenix: (Level 3/FIRE/PYRO/ATK 1300/DEF 400)**

 **Effect: During the turn this card was Summoned, your opponent cannot activate Trap Cards while this card is face-up on the field. When this face-up card is sent from the field to the graveyard, send the top card from your opponent's deck to the graveyard**

 **Perdition Executioner: (Level 6/FIRE/PYRO/ATK 2300/DEF 1800)**

 **Effect: If there are at least ten cards in your opponent's graveyard, Special Summon this card from your hand. When this face-up card is sent from the field to the graveyard, send the top three cards from your opponent's deck to the graveyard.**

 **Perdition Necromancer: (Level 4/FIRE/PYRO/ATK 1500/DEF 1800)**

 **Effect: If your opponent has at least five cards in their graveyard, this card gains the following effect: Once per turn, you can select 1 "Perdition" monster in your Graveyard with a level less the or equal to the number of cards in your opponent's graveyard, except "Perdition Necromancer", and Special Summon it.**

 **Perdition Wolf: (Level 4/FIRE/PYRO/ATK 1600/DEF 1000)**

 **Effect: When this card is normal summoned; Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Perdition" monster from your hand. When this face-up card is sent from the field to the graveyard, send the top card from your opponent's deck to the graveyard.**

 **Perdition Worm: (Level 2/FIRE/PYRO/ATK 200/DEF 700)**

 **Effect: When this card is destroyed, send the top five cards from your opponent's deck to the graveyard.**

 **Altergeist Maritus:(Level 1/EARTH/SPELLCASTER/ATK 0/DEF 0)**

 **Effect: If you control at least one "Altergeist" monster, you can special summon this card from your hand.**

 **Perdition Gate: Field Spell**

 **Effect: 1) Once per turn, send cards from the top of your opponent's deck equal to the number of face-up "Perdition" monsters on your field. 2) Once per turn, if their are ten or more cards in the opponent's graveyard add 1 "Perdition" card from your deck to your hand. 3) Once per turn, if there are fifteen or more cards in your opponent's graveyard destroy one card on the field.**

 **Perdition Cyclone: Normal Spell**

 **Effect: Only activate if their are at least eight or more cards in the opponent's graveyard. Destroy all Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls.**

 **Perdition Greed: Normal Trap**

 **Effect: Only activate when card(s) are sent from your opponent's deck due to the effect of your card(s). Draw cards equal to the amount sent to the graveyard**

 **Shield of Perdition: Normal Trap**

 **Effect: "Perdition" monsters can't be destroyed this turn, by battle or by card effect.**

 **Perdition Rebirth: Select 1 "Perdition" monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: The first chapter of my new story is complete. Hanoi's Grim Reaper has defeated Ghost Girl and has the "backdoor" that Playmaker desires. Both have what the other want. How will there clash unfold? Find out next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS: Reaper of Hanoi**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, its characters, or any other content that may be traced to other sources found in this story. I do own the OCs and the story itself. Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, after the defeat of Revolver a new enemy appeared, Grim Reaper. In his hunt for Playmaker, this relentless knight challenged Ghost Girl to a duel for SOL Technologies backdoor. Flashback:** ** _Appear before me! The circuit the opens up the gates of Hell!" Grim Reaper said appeared as a circuit gate appeared above him. "Arrowheads confirmed. The summoning conditions are at least two "Perdition" monsters. I set Perdition Archfiend and Perdition Wolf in the link markers. Circuit combine!" Archfiend split in two and the three monsters caught on fire and went into the up and down-left, down-right markers. "Link Summon! Appear! Link 3, Perdition Crisis Dragon!" From the gate came a large bipedal dragon with black armored scales and red highlights. Its eyes were red and it had blade like wings along with a sharp tail. "Perdition… Crisis Dragon." Ghost Girl said in awe. "With that out of the way I'll activate the third effect of Perdition Gate: With at least fifteen cards in your graveyard I can destroy one card on the field. Altergeist Primebanshee." He finished saying as a pillar of fire engulfed Altergeist Primebanshee and destroyed it. "Battle. Perdition Crisis Dragon will attack Altergeist Meluseek. At this moment, Crisis Dragon's effect activates." Grim Reaper said smirking, "When he attacks he gains 100 ATK for every card in your graveyard." "What!?" Said Ghost Girl, "Impossible." said Kusanagi, "Now let's see the amount of cards in your graveyard is; twenty-five. So 2500 extra attack points go to my dragon. Perdition Crisis Dragon: (ATK: 2500+2500=5000), "5000 ATK…" Ghost Girl said in awe as the dragon's wings were lit ablaze. "This the end! HELL BLAZE CANNON!" Grim Reaper exclaimed as his dragon released a massive fire breath attack that incinerated the target and send Ghost Girl falling on to a nearby roof. "Welcome Playmaker, I assume your here for the data I just won." "Correct and I know that you want this AI." Playmaker said in response. "I will give you one chance to hand over the data." "Sorry Playmaker. But us Knights of Hanoi only have one way of settling things."_** **Now Playmaker must withstand Grim Reaper's hell fire to reach the truth.**

"Speaking out loud"

" _Speaking in thought/dream/flashback"_

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: The Relentless Perdition**

The two duelists stared at each other for a while neither saying a word. The pair looked at each other with hostile glares until Ignis broke the silence.

"Grim Reaper, I've heard of him. He's one of the most infamous members of Hanoi. They say dueling him is like taking on a vicious dragon. But we took down Revolver so he should child's play." Said Ignis causing Grim Reaper to shoot him a heart stopping glare. "AHHH!" Ignis screamed, "Such a scary kid." the AI said before sinking into Playmaker's duel disk.

"So do you just keep him around to break high tension moments or what?" said Grim Reaper, however Playmaker remained quiet. "Seriously, your not gonna say anything? Cause I think you know staring at me won't get the data you want."

"What business does Hanoi have here?" Playmaker finally said, "How did you know about the challenge?"

"We Knights of Hanoi know just about everything that goes on in the network. Of course the offer still stands. A duel for the backdoor to SOL Technologies and Ignis. The only difference is now I'll be your opponent, Playmaker."

"Fine, no matter who my opponent is, whether it be men, women, or even children, I will regain the time I lost." Said Playmaker before pointing dramatically at Grim Reaper, "Prepare yourself, Grim Reaper!"

* * *

 **A digital tunnel is shown with a glimpse of the Millennium Eye until it was replaced a duel disk attached to a blue shadowed Playmaker, then multi-colored birds flew into the tunnel as the title showed.**

 **(Continuously running across the universe)**

 **The sun shined then showed Yusaku walking and Naoki running toward him with a wave.**

 **(At the speed of light.)**

 **(Begin Loading…)**

 **Go Onizuka in a grey hoodie on a bridge with cars and school buses.**

 **(Open the door of dreams.)**

 **Changes to Aoi Zaizen turning away from watching the sunset, Kusanagi eating a hot dog in his van, and Akira Zaizen leaning on his car at night.**

 **(Spreading VRAINS)**

 **(Believe in myself!)**

 **Yusaku stand in the middle of town with lights around him shining brightly.**

 **(Spreading VRAINS)**

 **Changes to a white background showing Ignis coming toward, a young Yusaku, a duel disk from Playmaker activate before the word INTO THE VRAINS showed.**

 **(The circuit that draws into the future.)**

 **(Let's grab it with these hands, Yeah!)**

 **Playmaker appear in LINK VRAINS on his D-Board before drawing his cards, Decode Talker and Firewall Dragon float alongside Yusaku. Before flash glimpses of Specter and an army of Hanoi Knights to Revolver and Grim Reaper back to back.**

 **(Access!)**

 **(Start up, Data Storm!)**

 **(Now, With the Wind.)**

 **(I Link my heart and mind.)**

 **A glimpse of Topologic Bomber Dragon appears then changed to a data storm expanding as Playmaker rides.**

 **(Speed up, Data Storm!)**

 **(Now Win the Race!)**

 **(Connecting the world.)**

 **Blue Angel twirls around as her three Trickstar monsters stood behind her, Go Onizuka riding his D-Board with his two Gouki monsters.**

 **(No matter when,)**

 **(Nothing impossible.)**

 **Emma jumps off her motorcycle before transforming into her VRAINS alter ego. A pillar of fire revealing Perdition Crisis Dragon with Grim Reaper in front of it as the dragon let loose a stream of fire.**

 **(Strive for hope,)**

 **(And ride the wind!)**

 **Playmaker draws a card, Revolver orders Varrel Load Dragon to attack and clashes with Decode Talker.**

 **(Oh Yeah!)**

 **Shows Yusaku's Cyberse monsters, then shows Playmaker, Grim Reaper, and Revolver ride on their D-Boards along with Go Onizuka and Blue Angel before disappearing into various colored lights before changing into a bird flying up the skies.**

 **(Oh Yeah!)**

* * *

Revolver and Dr. Kogami are seen watching Playmaker and Grim Reaper, "Do you think he can capture Ignis?' Kogami asked his son.

"It's not that I doubt my younger brother's abilities. But Playmaker is a formidable opponent." said Revolver, "However, if any Knight of Hanoi besides myself can hold their own against Playmaker it's him. I honestly can't say who will win. But Reaper is too smart to put all his eggs in one basket."

At the same time Kusanagi was watching the pair from the food truck. "Yusaku, I'm counting on you." He said as images of Grim Reaper's last duel flashed through his mind. "He may be young but he might as well be just as dangerous as Revolver if not more so."

"Playmaker just because you defeated Revolver don't go thinking Hanoi still is a threat to you. The judgement for standing in our way has come and the final verdict is guilty." Grim Reaper said as he jumped off the building and landed on his D-board soon followed by Playmaker riding on his own D-board.

Ghost Girl, now recovering enough to stand watched the two duelists. "Both have what the other wants. This will be a vicious duel."

"This long haired brat is as confident as he is vicious. Be careful, Playmaker." Said Ignis, "After all aside from seeing his dragon's last attack we missed the entire duel."

"I may not know his strategies but I'll still win." Said Playmaker, "He has what I need and I won't let Hanoi stop me when I'm this close."

"Playmaker enough waiting around let's get started." Said Grim Reaper

"Very well let us begin."

 **SPEED… DUEL!**

 **Grim Reaper: (LP: 4000) (hand: 4) (field: 0)**

 **Playmaker: (LP: 4000) (hand: 4) (field: 0)**

"I have first move." said Playmaker, "I summon Cyberse Wizard." A young man in cybernetic wizard outfit appeared.

 **Cyberse Wizard: (LVL 4/LIGHT/CYBERSE/ATK 1800/DEF 800)**

"I place a card face down and end my turn."

"That all, whatever. My turn draw. I summon Perdition Wolf." Grim Reaper said as a black wolf with red armor and a flaming boney, whip like tail appeared.

 **Perdition Wolf: (Level 4/FIRE/PYRO/ATK 1600/DEF 1000)**

"He summoned a flaming poach that's weaker than our monster." said an oblivious Ignis.

"Thanks to its effect I can special summon a level four or below "Perdition" from my hand so I play **Perdition Knight.** " the next monster to appear was a skeleton clad in red armor, equipped with a spear and shield.

 **Perdition Knight: (Level 4/FIRE/PYRO/ATK 1800/DEF 600)**

"Now he has a monster as strong as ours." Said Ignis, "What is he planning?"

"Appear before me! The circuit the opens up the gates of Hell!" Grim Reaper said appeared as a circuit gate appeared above him.

"Arrowheads confirmed. The summoning condition is one "Perdition" monster. I set Perdition Wolf in the link marker. Circuit combine!" Perdition Wolf caught on fire and went into the down. "Link Summon! Appear! Link 1, **Perdition Gargoyle!"** From the gate came a grey colored gargoyle with red armor.

 **Perdition Gargoyle: (LINK 1/FIRE/PYRO/LINK/ATK 1100/Arrows: Bottom)**

"A link summon already." said Ignis

"He didn't try for Archfiend or Crisis Dragon?" Said Kusanagi, "I see he likes to save his aces for later in the game. However, this is where things get started."

"Since it went to the graveyard Perdition Wolf's second effect activates. Send the top card of the opponent's deck deck to the graveyard." Reaper explained.

"Deck Destruction." said Playmaker.

"Correct, and now I'll activate Perdition Gargoyle's effect, allowing me to special summon a level 2 or lower Perdition from my deck to the field in DEF mode next to its link. So I summon Perdition Worm!" A red worm like monster with armored like skin appeared next to Perdition Gargoyle's link.

 **Perdition Worm: (Level 2/FIRE/PYRO/ATK 200/DEF 700)**

"I place two cards face down. Battle! Perdition Knight will attack Cyberse Wizard and thanks to Perdition Gargoyle's effect you can't activate Spell/Traps cards when a Perdition monster attacks since another Perdition monster is linked to Perdition Gargoyle." Reaper explained

"But both monsters will be destroyed." Said Playmaker

"Sorry to disappoint but when attacking an opponent's monster Perdition Knight gains 300 ATK for the battle."

 **Perdition Knight: (ATK: 1800+300=2100)**

"How annoying." said Playmaker as Perdition Knight's spear impaled his monster.

 **Playmaker: (LP: 4000-300=3700)**

 **"** Next my Knight's effect activates. Since he destroyed your monster the top two cards of your deck go to the graveyard."

"At this rate he'll completely destroy your deck." said Ignis

"I know. I activate Interrupt Resistance's effect from my hand. Since I took battle damage I can special summon this card in DEF mode and it gains ATK equal to the damage." Playmaker said a white cyber warrior with a cape appeared.

 **Interrupt** **Resistance: (LVL 6/LIGHT/CYBERSE/ATK 0-300/DEF 2100)**

"Should've figures it wouldn't be that easy. Turn End."

 **Grim Reaper: (LP: 4000) (hand: 1) (field: 5)**

 **Playmaker: (LP: 3700) (hand: 2) (field: 1)**

"He has three monsters and two face downs, a solid formation. You better start dueling better because my fate is at stake here." said Ignis

"Don't worry I won't lose because now I understand his deck. He targets the opponent's deck and uses the cards in the graveyard to get access to stronger effects." said Playmaker, "The chance to get back my lost time is right in front of me and I will take it! My turn, Draw! I activate the spell **Combat Draw,** to use this spell I must control at least one monster. Then I can draw a card for every monster you control minus the amount I have. Since the difference is two I draw two cards." Playmaker explained as he drew his cards.

 _"_ _So he can use my field to his advantage. I would expect no less."_ Thought Reaper.

"Next I summon Stack Reviver." A small robot appeared

 **Interrupt** **Resistance: (LVL 1/DARK/CYBERSE/ATK 100/DEF 600)**

"Next since I control a Cyberse I can special summon Backup Secretary to the field."

 **Backup Secretary: (LVL 3/LIGHT/CYBERSE/ATK 1200/DEF 800)**

"Wait three monsters, then that means." Grim Reaper said but was then cut off as Playmaker rushed ahead of him.

"Appear! The circuit that leads to the future." A circuit appeared in front of Playmaker, "Arrowheads, confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least 2 or more effect monsters! I set Stack Reviver, Interrupt Resistance, and Backup Secretary in the Link Markers!" Playmaker's three Cyberse monsters flew toward the top, bottom-left, and bottom-right markers, glowing red. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! Decode Talker!" Digital data started pulling themselves together as they materialized into a warrior with blue armor and purple outlines along with a sword. The warrior let out a battle cry as both it the Link Gate.

 **Decode Talker: (LINK 3/DARK/CYBERSE/LINK/ATK: 2300/ARROWS: Up, Down-Left, Down-Right)**

"Decode Talker. I'll admit Playmaker your ace monster looks impressive but it's going to take more than that to win this duel." said Reaper

"I activate Stack Reviver's effect to revive Backup Secretary in DEF position." said monster returned. "Decode Talker gains 500 ATK for every monster it's linked to and that means my Backup Secretary and your Perdition Knight. Power Integration!"

 **Decode Talker: (ATK: 2300+1000=3300)**

 _"_ _So once again he uses my field to his advantage."_

"BATTLE! Decode Talker attacks Perdition Gargoyle! Decode End!" Decode Talker swung its sword at Perdition Gargoyle cutting it in half.

 **Grim Reaper: (LP: 4000-2200=1800)**

"Yes we destroyed that annoying card and half his LPs went with it." Said Ignis

"It is too early celebrate." said Playmaker, "Turn End."

 **Grim Reaper: (LP: 1800) (hand: 1) (field: 4)**

 **Playmaker: (LP: 3700) (hand: 2) (field: 3)**

"My turn Draw! "First I activate the continuous trap, **Perdition Fire Pit** , now whenever a card(s) is send from your deck to the graveyard by an effect, this trap will send two more cards from your deck to the graveyard." Grim Reaper said, "Next I activate the Field spell Perdition Gate and activate its first effect, since I have two Perdition monsters you have to send the top 2 cards from your deck to the graveyard." Said Reaper as the cards went to the graveyard. "And that triggers my Fire Pit trap so now send two more cards."

"How annoying. He's trying to win through a deck but that won't work." said Ignis

"No there is more to his deck than that." Said Playmaker

"I summon **Perdition** **Carbuncle.** " **(A.N: Just imagine Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle with black fur, red highlights, a needle like tail and a spiked collar.)**

 **Perdition Carbuncle: (Level 1/FIRE/PYRO/ATK 300/DEF 300)**

 **"** Now it's effect activates. When this card is summoned, if there at least five cards in your graveyard I can draw a card." Grim Reaper explained as he drew a card.

"Pft. That's not so bad." said Ignis

"And then is there are ten or more cards in your graveyard I draw another two cards." said Grim Reaper.

"Three cards from one effect." said Playmaker

"Next I'll use Perdition Gate's second effect to add a Perdition card to my hand. I select Perdition Executioner."

"He went from zero to four hand cards in the blink of an eye." said Playmaker

"Appear before me! The circuit the opens up the gates of Hell!" Grim Reaper said appeared as a circuit gate appeared above him.

"Another Link Summon." said Playmaker

"Arrowheads confirmed. The summoning condition is two "Perdition" monsters. I set Perdition Carbuncle and Perdition Knight in the link markers. Circuit combine!" The two monsters caught on fire and went into the down and down-right markers. "Link Summon! Appear! Link 2, Perdition Archfiend **!"** From the gate came a familiar skeleton like demon with a flaming body underneath red armor wielding a large scythe.

 **Perdition Archfiend: (LINK 2/FIRE/PYRO/LINK/ATK 2000/Arrows: Bottom, Bottom-Right)**

"That monster again." said Kusanagi

"With Perdition Knight gone Decode Talker ATK goes down." said Playmaker

 **Decode Talker: (ATK: 3300-500=2800)**

"Next since the number of cards in your graveyard is at least ten I can special summon Perdition Executioner." Reaper explained as a demonic looking monster with the same red armor as the previous Perdition monsters appeared. It was composed of molten rocks and had two large axes.

"Three monsters again." said Playmaker.

"Next I activate Perdition Archfiend's effect by destroying one of its links I can destroying one of it's links like Perdition Worm, I can destroy one of your monsters."

"What!?"

"And there's more if Archfiend successfully destroys your monster you take 100 points of damage for each card in your graveyard."

"That means we'll take, um, er give me a second…" said. Ignis trying to calculate.

"1100 points of damage." said Playmaker, "And I'll loose a monster."

"I destroy Perdition Worm so Archfiend can destroy Decode Talker. Hades Punishment!" Reaper said as Perdition Worm transformed into fire and the enveloped Archfiend's scythe. The monster then swung its weapon shooting a fiery slash at Decode Talker.

"I activate my face-down spell card Cynet Backdoor. I target Decode Talker with this card and banish it, next I add 1 Cyberse monster from my Deck to my hand, whose ATK is lower than the monster's original ATK. I choose Lockout Gardna **.** During my next Standby Phase, the monster banished returns to the field, and it can attack directly that turn." Playmaker explained as Decode Talker vanished and he added Lockout Gardna to his hand.

 **Lockout Gardna: (LVL 3/EARTH/CYBERSE/ATK 1000/DEF 1000)**

"Fine, with Worm and Fire Pit's effects you have to send to top seven cards to the graveyard." More of Playmaker's cards when to the graveyard. "Next I activate Perdition Gate's third effect to destroy Backup Secretary." A pillar of fire engulfed Playmaker's last monster.

"Oh no! We're defenseless! What do we do, Playmaker!?" said Ignis panicking

" _Seriously, this is the AI that will doom all of humanity. No offense Dad but he seems too stupid do doom anything."_ Reaper thought, "I place a card face-down. Battle! Perdition Executioner attacks you directly!" Said monster charged at its target and slashed Playmaker.

 **Playmaker: (LP: 3700-2300=1400)**

"Finish him of Perdition Archfiend!" Reaper's other monster swung it's scythe.

"I activate Lockout Gardna's effect to special summon it to the field in ATK position." A red box looking robot appeared. "And due to the effect it can't be destroyed."

" _I know what he's up to. He's trying to get me to lower is LP below 1000."_

 _"_ Turn End."

 **Grim Reaper: (LP: 1800) (hand: 2) (field: 6)**

 **Playmaker: (LP: 1400) (hand: 2) (field: 1)**

"Looks like he didn't take the bait." said Ignis

"My turn Draw! First Decode Talker returns to the field." Playmaker's ace returned to the field. "Next I summon Cyberse Gadget." A small robot appeared. "Appear! The circuit that leads to the future." A circuit appeared in front of Playmaker, "Arrowheads, confirmed! The summoning conditions are at 2 or Cyberse monsters! I set Cyberse Gadget and Lockout Gardna in the Link Markers!" Playamaker's two Cyberse monsters flew toward the left and right markers, glowing red. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Honeybot!" A female humanoid bee emerged from the gate.

 **Honeybot: (LINK 2/LIGHT/CYBERSE/LINK/ATK: 1900/ARROWS: Left, Right)**

"Next with Cyberse Gadget's effect I can summon a Gadget Token." another small robot appeared.

 **Gadget Token: (CYBERSE/LIGHT/TOKEN/Level 2/ATK 0/DEF 0)**

"I set two cards face down and activate Flick Clown's effect from my graveyard. Since I have no cards in my hand I can pay 1000 LPs to draw one card."

 **Playmaker: (LP: 1400-1000=400)**

 **"** _Wait that means Storm Access is available to him now."_ A Data Storm then appeared up ahead. Playmaker rode into the storm followed by Reaper, "The storm is savage but nothing I'm not use to." Reaper said as he rode through the storm as he saw Playmaker using his skill. "This could pose a problem."

Both duelists exited the storm. "Grim Reaper prepare yourself." Playmaker proclaimed.

"You don't scare me Playmaker."

"Appear! The circuit that leads to the future." A circuit appeared in front of Playmaker, "Arrowheads, confirmed! The summoning conditions are at 2 or Cyberse monsters! I set Cyberse Token and Honeybot in the Link Markers!" Playamaker's two Cyberse monsters flew toward the top, left, and right markers, glowing red. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! Excode Talker!" Digital data started pulling themselves together as they materialized into a warrior with green armor and gold outlines. The warrior let out a battle cry as both it the Link Gate.

 **Excode Talker: (LINK 3/WIND/CYBERSE/LINK/ATK: 2300/ARROWS: Up, Left, Right)**

"A new Code Talker monster huh? Interesting but it won't be enough." Said Grim Reaper.

"Excode Talker's effect activates. I seal to of your monster card zones. Grasp Zone!"

"No way!" Grim Reaper said as Excode Talker threw green energy spheres at his empty monster zones. "No even if I survive the turn I can summon any new monsters."

"This is the end! Go Decode Talker! Attack Grim Reaper directly! Decode End!" Decode Talker's sword came raining down.

"I activate a trap. **Perdition Breaker!** When your monster declares an attack and I control a Perdition monster the attack is negated. Then if there are six or more cards in your graveyard the monster is destroyed and if there at least ten cards in your graveyard you take damage equal to your monsters ATK."

"Since Excode Talker is pointing towards Decode Talker my monster isn't destroyed so I won't take damage."

"Maybe but the attack is still blocked."

"Then Excode Talker will attack Archfiend. Excode Close!" Claws appeared from Excode Talker's gauntlets and slashed Archfiend.

 **Grim Reaper: (LP: 1800-300=1500)**

"Since my Cyberse monster destroyed one of your monsters I can activate the quick-play spell, **Cyberse Pierce,** now I can destroy Perdition Gate." Playmaker said as said card shattered. "Turn End."

 **Grim Reaper: (LP: 1500) (hand: 2) (field: 3)**

 **Playmaker: (LP: 400) (hand: 0) (field: 4)**

"My turn, Draw!" Reaper exclaimed, "You might of destroyed my field spell but that won't matter. During my Standby Phase, I can activate Perdition Fire Pit's second effect. By sending this card to the graveyard you take 100 points of damage for each card in your graveyard."

"Not good!" said Ignis

"The amount of cards in Yusaku's graveyard is…" Said Kusanagi

"Twenty-two, so you'll be taking 2200 points of damage." Grim Reaper stated as a stream of fire shot out of the card.

"I play the trap **Link Shield,** since I control a link monster I take no effect damage this turn.

"Fine then I'll do this. "Appear before me! The circuit the opens up the gates of Hell!" Grim Reaper said appeared as a circuit gate appeared above him.

"Arrowheads confirmed. The summoning condition is one "Perdition" monster. I set Perdition Executioner in the link marker. Circuit combine!" Perdition Executioner caught on fire and went into the down. "Link Summon! Appear! Link 1, **Perdition Beetle!** " From the gate came a red armored beetle with yellow eyes.

 **Perdition Beetle: (LINK 1/FIRE/PYRO/LINK/ATK 1000/Arrows: Bottom)**

"Since Executioner went to the graveyard its effect activates sending three more cards from your deck to the graveyard and since Beetle was just link summoned another three cards go for a total of six."

"At this rate we'll run out of cards." Said Ignis

"Is he trying to win through a deck out now?" Said Playmaker, "No there is more to his plan."

"I activate trap card Perdition Rebirth **.** This card brings back one "Perdition" monster in my graveyard and I choose Perdition Archfiend." From a pillar of fire Perdition Archfiend appeared again.

"This is just like before." said Kusanagi as the image of Reaper's ace flashed in his mind. "He plans on ending it now. Be careful Yusaku."

"Appear before me! The circuit that opens up the gates of Hell!" Grim Reaper said appeared as a circuit gate appeared above him. "Arrowheads confirmed. The summoning conditions are at least two "Perdition" monsters. I set Perdition Archfiend and Perdition Beetle in the link markers. Circuit combine!" Archfiend split in two and the three monsters caught on fire and went into the up and down-left, down-right markers. "Link Summon! Appear! Link 3, Perdition Crisis Dragon!" From the gate came a large bipedal dragon with black armored scales and red highlights. Its eyes were red and it had blade like wings along with a sharp tail.

 **Perdition Crisis Dragon: (LINK 3/FIRE/PYRO/LINK/ATK: 2500/Arrows: Up, Down-Left, Down-Right)**

"That's the dragon from before." said Ignis

"This must be his ace." said Playmaker

"Next with at least fifteen cards in your graveyard I can special summon **Perdition Golem** in DEF position." A gigantic golem composted of molten rock appeared next too Crisis Dragon's link. It had no legs just lava flowing from its torso and large bulky arms with rows of spikes.

 **Perdition Golem: (FIRE/PYRO/LVL: 8ATK: 0/DEF: 3000)**

"What is it with this kid and giant monsters!?" said Ignis

"Size isn't the issue here." said Playmaker, "However, Decode Talker does power up now."

 **Decode Talker: (ATK: 2300+500=2800)**

"Won't matter, see as long as this guy is on the field you are only allowed to attack him and if he gets destroyed he'll take the rest of your monsters with him. Furthermore, during my next standby phase this card will deal you 100 points of damage for each card in your graveyard. But this duel won't last that long. Battle! Perdition Crisis Dragon will attack Decode Talker! At this moment, Crisis Dragon's effect activates, when he attacks he gains 100 ATK for every card in your graveyard which is twenty-nine cards." said Reaper

 **Perdition Crisis Dragon: (ATK: 2500+2900=5400)**

"5400 ATK." Said Playmaker

"It's over Playmaker." said Reaper as his dragon's wings were lit ablaze. "NOW BURN! HELL BLAZE CANNON!" Grim Reaper exclaimed as his dragon released a massive fire breath attack at Decode Talker.

"I activate Security Block and target Decode Talker!"

"What!?"

"Now this turn, neither player takes battle damage, also the selected monster cannot be destroyed by battle." Playmaker said as a barrier appeared and blocked the attack.

"Crisis Dragon's ATK returns to normal turn over."

 **Perdition Crisis Dragon: (ATK: 5400-2900=2500)**

"You may have survived that turn Playmaker but unless you can beat me this turn it's over."

" _On his next standby phase Perdition Golem's effect will deal me 3000 points of damage and if I destroy it all of my monsters will be destroyed leaving me defenseless against Crisis Dragon. I have no cards in my hand so it all comes down to this draw."_ Playmaker said in thought, "My turn DRAW!"

"Just give up nothing can save you now."

"I won't because I have three reasons why: 1. Defeating you is the only way I can learn to truth about the incident ten years ago. 2. You are a Knight of Hanoi. 3. I will save my friend that saved me and nothing will stop me!"

"Incident… three things… Just as Revolver said you were there." Said Grim Reaper, "One problem Playmaker, I'm in your way and you can't beat me."

"We'll see. By banishing two Cyberse monsters in my graveyard I can summon Dual Assembwurm from my graveyard with its ATK and DEF halved." A cybernetic dragon with red and blue wings appeared.

 **Dual Assembwurm: (DARK/CYBERSE/ATK: 2800-1400/DEF: 1000-500)**

"So now your using the cards in your graveyard now."

"I bet it all on this. Appear! The circuit that leads to the future." A circuit appeared in front of Playmaker, "Arrowheads, confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least 2 monsters! I set Decode Talker and Dual Assembwurm in the Link Markers!" Playamaker's two Cyberse monsters flew toward the top, bottom, left, and right markers, glowing red. "Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Appear, Link 4! Firewall Dragon!" Digital data started pulling themselves together as they materialized into a blue and white cybernetic dragon.

 **Firewall Dragon: (LINK 4/LIGHT/CYBERSE/LINK/ATK: 2500/ARROWS: Up, Left, Right, Down)**

"So the monster that defeated Revolver is finally here." Said Reaper

"Firewall Dragon's effect! It's currently co-linked with one monster, so it can return one monsters on the field or in the graveyard to the hand! I return Perdition Golem. Emergency Escape!"

"I activate Perdition Crisis Dragon's effect, when you activate a card or effect that targets a card(s) I control: I can destroy 1 monster this card points to; negate the activation, and if I do, destroy that card and send the top card of your deck to the graveyard. Devouring Blaze!" Golem was destroyed and molten rock rained down on the field.

"By banishing Link Shield in my graveyard Firewall is protected."

"True, but Golem's effect will destroy your monsters before that effect resolves." The molten rocks destroyed all of Playmaker's monsters.

"Looks like your last ditch effort to win failed Playmaker." said Reaper

"Don't be so sure."

"Your bluffing."

"I banish **Coded** **Revolution** from my graveyard which allows me to revive Decode Talker from my graveyard." Decode Talker revived once again. "Next I activate the final card in my hand, **Network Overload!** This card doubles Decode Talker's ATK but destroys him at the end phase.

 **Decode Talker: (ATK: 2300+2300=4600)**

"4600 ATK. That's enough to win the duel." said Reaper

"Yes a major comeback." Said Ignis

"BATTLE! DECODE TALKER ATTACK PERDITION CRISIS DRAGON! DECODE END!" The two ace monster charged at each other. Decode Talker swung his sword but Crisis Dragon blocked it with it's claw putting some distance between them.

"I'm not done yet. I activate my skill, **Curse of Inferno**! Once per Duel, during either players' Battle Phase, all of my opponents monsters lose ATK equal the amount of cards currently in their graveyard."

"His skill now!" Said Ignis

"He's been saving it for a critical moment." said Playmaker

"With thirty cards in your graveyard; minus 3000 ATK!"

 **Decode Talker: (ATK: 4600-3000=1600)**

"Strike back! Perdition Crisis Dragon! Game over, Playmaker!" Reaper said as his Dragon unleashed a stream of fire.

"We're doomed!" said Ignis

"Yusaku!" said Kusanagi

"Is Playmaker really about to lose." said Ghost Girl, who recovered at some point during the duel.

"I banish **Digital Commander** from my graveyard."

"What are you up to?"

"When the ATK of one of my Cyberse monster is lowered, this card targets your dragon and adds its ATK to my monster."

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

 **Decode Talker: (ATK: 1600+2500=4100)**

Decode Talker cut through the fire and slashed the dragon with its sword. Blue energy emanated from the wound before the dragon exploded with a roar. The resulting explosion knocked Grim Reaper off his board.

" _So this is the duelist that defeated my brother."_ He thought falling.

 **Grim Reaper: (LP: 1500-1600=0)**

Reaper used a red energy whip to latch on to a nearby railing and swing onto a roof. Playmaker then landed on the same roof. The pair glared at each other for a moment.

"I keep my promises, here." Reaper said throwing the data card to Playmaker, "This isn't over." With that Grim Reaper teleported away.

"Phew, that was one tough duel." said Ignis

"He was formidable and I doubt this is the last we've seen of him." said Playmaker before logging out.

* * *

 **-Meanwhile at Hanoi base-**

Grim Reaper materialized in a cybernetic room, "Well that plan ended in failure. Still it's not like it was a total loss." Reaper said holding up a data card. "I did manage to make a copy of the backdoor to SOL Technologies. Question is what now? I can't just let Playmaker do as he pleases but it's obvious I can't beat him just yet. Both Father and Revolver have to stay out of sight and I can't bring the grunts with me. They're only useful on weak opponents."

"I may have a solution for you my son." said Dr. Kogami appearing with Revolver and Specter.

"Father what do you mean?"

"The data you've obtained will allow you to infiltrate SOL Technologies correct?"

"Yeah."

"I want you to go into the Databank and erase any data you find on the incident."

"Will do Father."

"To help you achieve this I having you bring along that secret weapon of ours."

"Secret weapon? You don't mean him do you?" asked Grim Reaper

"Father do you really think that, this is necessary?" said Revolver

"I do. Since Playmaker has defeated both you there is little choice. Besides we are already seen as the villains in this battle." said Dr. Kogami

"True people see us as the antagonist, but _HE_ is something we shouldn't even unleash upon them." said Revolver

"He's just barely below me, and that's only because he couldn't draw any cards!" said Reaper

"We can barely keep track of him; data wise, physically, and mentally." Said Specter, "There's no information about him, even if he's an actual being or not."

"I would not approve this if I did not deem it necessary. Can I trust you to handle this Grim Reaper?" Dr. Kogami asked his youngest son.

"Yes Father, I will redeem myself. I promise you."

* * *

 **-1 hour later-**

Deranged giggling was heard as Grim Reaper walked deep into the coded foundations of the base.

"Come out clown." Said Reaper

The wall shifted, revealing bars that held a person. The figure walked up to the bars, giggling, "Oh, this must be some serious business if YOU of all people coming to me. What happened, Reaper?" The figure was revealed to be a tall man. He had a mask that covered both eyes. Instead of the typical Hanoi colors and uniform, his clothes were different. He wore a stripped shirt that resembles a black and white 'prisoner garb', a modified straight jacket over the shirt. The 'jacket' had open-ended sleeves along with numerous straps and buckles over the avatar, the jacket being worn as if it was a normal hoodie. On his legs, he wears black jeans, a ball and shackle chained to his left ankle. Finally, he had messy hair changed colors like an aurora.

"I have a job that's right up your alley. Interested, Data Ghost?"

* * *

 **Author Cards:**

 **Perdition Gargoyle: (LINK 1/FIRE/PYRO/LINK/ATK 1100/Arrows: Bottom)**

 **Effect: 1 Perdition Monster**

 **Once per turn, you can special summon 1 level two or lower Perdition monster from your deck next to this card's link marker. While this card is pointing to a monster your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards during the Battle Phase.**

 **Perdition Beetle: (LINK 1/FIRE/PYRO/LINK/ATK 1000/Arrows: Bottom)**

 **Effect: 1 Perdition Monster**

 **When this card is summoned send the top 3 cards of your opponent's deck to the graveyard. Cannot be destroyed by battle or your opponent's card effects, while it points to a monster.**

 **Perdition Golem: (FIRE/PYRO/LVL: 8/ATK: 0/DEF: 3000)**

 **Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by its own effect. If there are at least fifteen cards in your opponent's graveyard, Special Summon this card from your hand. While face-up on the field your opponent can only attack this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy all of your opponent's face up monsters. During your Standby Phase, inflict damage to your opponent for each card in their graveyard x100.**

 **Perdition Carbuncle: (Level 1/FIRE/PYRO/ATK 300/DEF 300)**

 **Effect: When this card is summoned, if there are at least five cards in your opponent's graveyard draw a card. Then if there are at least ten cards in your opponents graveyard draw two cards.**

 **Perdition Knight: (Level 4/FIRE/PYRO/ATK 1800/DEF 600)**

 **Effect: If this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 300 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card is attacked by an opponent's monster, this card loses 500 ATK during the Damage Step only. When this card destroys a monster send the top two cards of the opponent's deck to the graveyard.**

 **Digital Commander** : **(Level 1/CYBERSE/LIGHT/ATK 0/DEF 0)**

 **Effect: When the ATK of a Cyberse monster you control is lowered you can banish this card from your graveyard and target that monster. If you do target one other monster on the field and add its ATK to the first targeted monster.**

 **Network Overload: Normal Spell**

 **Effect: Double the ATK of one Cyberse monster you control. Destroy it during the End Phase.**

 **Combat Draw: Normal Spell**

 **Effect: Only activate when your opponent has more monsters than you and you control at least one monster. Draw cards equal to the difference of the amount monsters you and your opponent control.**

 **Cyberse Pierce: Quick-play spell**

 **Effect: When your Cyberse monster destroys a monster in battle destroy one face up Spell/Trap card on the field**

 **Perdition Fire Pit: Continuous Trap**

 **Effect: Whenever a card is sent from your opponent's deck to the graveyard send the top 2 cards from your opponent's deck to the graveyard. During your Standby Phase, you can send this card to the graveyard and inflict damage to your opponent for each card in their graveyard x100.**

 **Perdition Breaker: Normal Trap**

 **Effect: Activate only when your opponent's monster declares an attack and you control a Perdition monster the attack is negated. Then if there are six or more cards in your opponent's graveyard the attacking monster is destroyed and if there at least ten cards in your opponent's graveyard your opponent takes damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK.**

 **Coded** **Revolution: Normal Trap**

 **Effect: Activate only when your opponent's monster declares an attack, negate the attack. You can banish this card from your graveyard and special summon 1 "Code Talker" monster from your graveyard.**

 **Link Shield: Normal Trap**

 **Effect: Activate only when you control a Link monster. You take no effect damage this turn. If a Link monster you control would be destroyed, banish this card from your graveyard instead.**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **The explosive duel between Playmaker and Grim Reaper has been brought to a close. Playmaker is close to finding out the truth but Grim Reaper isn't finished with him yet. Just who is this ominous Data Ghost and how will his presence effect Playmaker's mission? The databank of SOL Technologies is about to become a battlefield. What will be the result? Okay second chapter is done hope you guys like it. Shout out to ghost83 for giving me the OC Data Ghost to use. And to those who asked, Perdition is another word for hellfire or eternal damnation thought it would be a fitting name for deck destroying Pyro monster archetype and someone named Grim Reaper as the user.**

 **Read & Review**

 **Till Next Time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS: Reaper of Hanoi**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, its characters, or any other content that may be traced to other sources found in this story. I do own the OCs and the story itself. Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, after defeating Ghost Girl. Grim Reaper challenged Playmaker for Ignis. "** ** _BATTLE! DECODE TALKER ATTACK PERDITION CRISIS DRAGON! DECODE END!" The two ace monster charged at each other. Decode Talker swung his sword but Crisis Dragon blocked it with it's claw putting some distance between them. "I'm not done yet. I activate my skill, Curse of Inferno! Once per Duel, during either players Battle Phase, all of my opponents monsters lose ATK equal the amount of cards currently in their graveyard." "Strike back! Perdition Crisis Dragon! Game over, Playmaker!" Reaper said as his Dragon unleashed a stream of fire. "I banish Digital Commander from my graveyard." "When the ATK of one of my Cyberse monster is lowered, this card targets your dragon and adds its ATK to my monster." "IMPOSSIBLE!" Decode Talker cut through the fire and slashed the dragon with its sword. Blue energy emanated from the wound before the dragon exploded with a roar. The resulting explosion knocked Grim Reaper off his board._** **Playmaker has obtained the backdoor to SOL Technologies databank but Grim Reaper isn't finished with him yet as he calls on the ominous and maniacal Data Ghost.**

 **Chapter 3: Hanoi's Deranged Jester**

"So what is this job Grim Reaper?" asked Data Ghost, "Spector or Dr. Genome asking me for my services is one thing but you, Hanoi's Hunter of Purgatory and younger brother to our great leader is truly a sign of things getting interesting."

"Playmaker is going from nuisance to threat and while every fiber of my being wants to puke at once when I say this. I need your help dealing with him." Said Reaper

Data Ghost was silent before full out laughing, "This is going to be so much fun! Any restrictions I have before hunting him?"

"Details before restrictions. Playmaker is going to infiltrate SOL databank which might contain troublesome information that he cannot have. I have reason to believe that others might be attempting this as well. I just need you to help me stop them. Think you can handle that much."

Data Ghost sighed, "And here I was hoping I'll get a challenge. Don't worry, though... I'll be sure to leave no data behind." And with that, he faded away as if he didn't existed in the first place.

"Dealing with him gives me a headache." Reaper said taking his leave.

 **-The Following Night-**

Grim Reaper and Data Ghost appeared in the databank system, "So this is SOL Technologies's Databank looks tasty." Said Ghost

"Remember why we are here and that Playmaker is the only one I'm allowing you to delete."

"Yeah, yeah I know. See you at the core." Data Ghost said before turning into blue light and flew of in a random direction.

"He couldn't of taken me with him. Great looks like I'm riding my D-board the rest of way." Reaper said hopping on his board and rode the data stream. "Now I wonder when Playmaker will show."

"Intruder alert. Intruder alert." said a robotic voice behind the red eyed duelist

"What the?" Grim Reaper said before turning to see a red and white robot on a D-board

"An AI duelist. Well why not I've got five minutes to kill."

 **SPEED… DUEL!**

 **Grim Reaper: (LP: 4000) (hand: 4) (field: 0)**

 **Prototype AI-C: (LP: 4000) (hand: 4) (field: 0)**

"Mr. Kitamura, Prototype C has engaged a third intruder." said an SOL Technologies employee.

"Bring it on screen." said a man with purple hair as a digital screen showed Grim Reaper and the AI duelist.

"What!? First Playmaker, then Blue Angel and now a Knight of Hanoi. Get rid of him before I fire all of you!"

"Yes sir."

"My Turn. I pay 500 LPs to Special Summon Tentacluster Darkwhip." A black mechanical ammonite appeared

 **Tentacluster Darkwhip: (LVL 1/DARK/MACHINE/ATK 100/DEF 500)**

"Next I activate Machine Duplication to summon two more." Two more black mechanical ammonites appeared

"Circuit Open!" A Link gate appeared above the AI, "The summoning conditions are 3 Tentaclusters, I set three Darkwhips." the three monsters went into the portal. "Link Summon! Link 3, Tentacluster Nautilus." A large robotic mollusk appeared.

 **Tentacluster Nautilus: (LINK 3/DARK/MACHINE/LINK/ATK 0/Arrows: Bottom/Bottom Left/Bottom Right)**

"Lame." Reaper commented

"Tentacluster Nautilus' effect special summon Tentacluster Drillworm to the field and then normal summon Tentacluster Blastsucker." A squid and barnacle like monsters appeared.

 **Tentacluster Blastsucker: (LVL 1/DARK/MACHINE/ATK 400/DEF 400)**

 **Tentacluster Drillworm: (LVL 1/DARK/MACHINE/ATK 600/DEF 1200)**

"Activating Tentacluster Nautilus' effect to destroy all of its links." Both Tentacluster Blastsucker and Tentacluster Drillworm were destroyed. "With Drillworm's effect, discard a random card from your hand and if it is a monster discard another card." Reaper discard two cards. "And with Blastsucker's effect you take 400 points of damage and then by banishing it, inflict 400 more points of damage."

 **Grim Reaper: (LP: 4000-400-400=3200) (hand: 4-2=2)**

 **"** How annoying." said Reaper

"Turn End."

 **Grim Reaper: (LP: 3200) (hand: 2) (field: 0)**

 **Prototype AI-C: (LP: 3500) (hand: 0) (field: 1)**

"What a lame opponent. This isn't even worth my time, I'll finish this with one attack. My turn, draw. First I activate **Perdition Eel** from the graveyard. By banishing this card from the graveyard I send the top 5 cards from your deck to the graveyard." Five cards appeared and then burst into flames.

 **Perdition Eel: (Level 3/FIRE/PYRO/ATK 1000/DEF 1000)**

"Next I summon Perdition Wolf and use it's effect to summon Perdition Knight." Grim Reaper said as a black wolf with red armor and a flaming boney, whip like tail appeared and a skeleton clad in red armor, equipped with a spear and shield.

 **Perdition Knight: (Level 4/FIRE/PYRO/ATK 1800/DEF 600)**

 **Perdition Wolf: (Level 4/FIRE/PYRO/ATK 1600/DEF 1000)**

"Arrowheads confirmed. The summoning condition is one "Perdition" monster. I set Perdition Wolf in the link marker. Circuit combine!" Perdition Wolf caught on fire and went into the down. "Link Summon! Appear! Link 1, Perdition Gargoyle!" From the gate came a grey colored gargoyle with red armor.

 **Perdition Gargoyle: (LINK 1/FIRE/PYRO/LINK/ATK 1100/Arrows: Bottom)**

"Since it went to the graveyard Perdition Wolf's second effect activates. Send the top card of the opponent's deck deck to the graveyard and now I'll activate Perdition Gargoyle's effect, allowing me to special summon a level 2 or lower Perdition from my deck to the field in DEF mode next to its link. So I summon Perdition Worm!" A red worm like monster with armored like skin appeared next to Perdition Gargoyle's link.

 **Perdition Worm: (Level 2/FIRE/PYRO/ATK 200/DEF 700)**

"Appear before me! The circuit that opens up the gates of Hell!" Grim Reaper said appeared as a circuit gate appeared above him. "Arrowheads confirmed. The summoning conditions are at least two "Perdition" monsters. I set Perdition Gargoyle, Perdition Knight, and Perdition Worm in the link markers. Circuit combine!" Archfiend split in two and the three monsters caught on fire and went into the up and down-left, down-right markers. "Link Summon! Appear! Link 3, Perdition Crisis Dragon!" From the gate came Reaper's ace monster.

 **Perdition Crisis Dragon: (LINK 3/FIRE/PYRO/LINK/ATK: 2500/Arrows: Up, Down-Left, Down-Right)**

"Next I activate **Perdition Vortex,** since I have a Perdition link monster I sent the top three cards from your deck to the graveyard and then I draw one card." Three more deck cards burned up.

"Battle! Perdition Crisis Dragon attacks Tentacluster Nautilus! At this moment, Crisis Dragon's effect activates, when he attacks he gains 100 ATK for every card in your graveyard which is fifteen cards."

 **Perdition Crisis Dragon: (ATK: 2500+1500=4000)**

"Hell Blaze Cannon!" The dragon unleashed its attack obliterating the monster and the duelist.

 **Prototype AI-C: (LP: 3500-4000=0)**

 **"** Well that was boring. Time to get to the core."

* * *

 **-Meanwhile-**

Akira and Ghost Girl heard giggling as they went to the databank.

"Whose there?" said Akira, "Reveal yourself."

The giggling became laughter as Data Ghost faded into view, shouting gleefully, "Yay! People from the outside world have finally came here!" He suddenly frowned, "But did they have to be you two, Akira Zaizen and Emma Bessho?"

"He knows my real name!?"

"Who are you?"

Data Ghost bows and cackles, "I'm Data Ghost, the last resort of Hanoi. To give you an idea of how skilled I am, Bessho, Reaper merely beaten me just because I ran out of cards to draw!"

"Grim Reaper!" Emma said having flashbacks to her duel with said duelist, "The Knight of Hanoi with the Perdition deck that defeated me."

"Grim Reaper is one of Hanoi's best." said Akira, "He had to resort to destroying your deck completely to defeat you."

Data Ghost grinned, "Yeah. However, I'm here to erase Playmaker. Permanently. I am Hanoi's last resort for a reason, after all…"

"Erase... Playmaker. What do you mean?" said Zaizen, "Who sent you Revolver, Grim Reaper, or someone else?"

Data Ghost became quiet before responding, "I'm consider the last resort for dealing with Hanoi's problems. The reason is because I leave no trace of data. They call me Data Ghost, because that's the closest thing they could ever describe me. A ghost in the data. As for what I mean by 'erasing' Playmaker, well... that's to keep to myself." He suddenly blinked and raised his head slightly, before grinning, "Looks like an Blue Angel has just logged in... Looks like I need to 'delete' her as well…"

"YOU LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE YOU DIGITAL MANIAC!" Akira screamed

Data Ghost chuckled before snapping his fingers. Instantly and violently, a giant wall of data appeared before sealing away the only entrance to the databank. "Akira Zaizen... hacked and did illegal things just to make his sister happy... I wonder... Was she truly happy with how you act around her?"

"How do you know some much about my past? For that matter who are you to judge me, you know nothing about what it has been like for us."

Data Ghost remained silent before asking, finally, "What is it like, outside? Offline...? To feel pain? To be... 'normal'...? I don't remember when I was born, but I remember seeing codes... So many codes..." He locked eyes with Akira, Data Ghost's eyes filling quickly with evil intentions, "Oh well, I'll DELETE YOU FIRST!"

Streams of codes latched onto Akira and overrides his avatar, forcing him into a duel.

"What the?"

"Shall we begin?"

"Yes."

 **DUEL!**

 **Zaizen: (LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

 **Data Ghost: (LP: 4000) (hand: 5) (field: 0)**

"My turn. I set a monster. Next I special summon Tindangle Base Gardna in DEF Position. Next I place a card face down and end my turn."

 **Tindangle Base Gardna (FIEND/DARK/LVL 5/ATK 0/DEF 2300)**

Data Ghost rolled his eyes, "Tindangle Angel... That's your set monster." Zaizen's eyes widened, "If you knew about my past I guess my duel strategies wouldn't be a mystery to you either."

Data Ghost grinned slightly, "That's right. I leave no trace of being anywhere. My 'history' doesn't exist. Which is why... I have won this. I play the spell Allure Of Darkness. With this, I must draw 2 cards and banish 1 DARK attribute monster from my hand." He drew two cards, "I banish **A.A. C Captain.** " A pirate captain with the letter 'C' floating above its head appeared before laughing as it went into a void. Data Ghost continued, "Now, I normal summon **A.A. D Summoner.** " A cloaked figure materialized, a huge transparent 'D' appearing above its head.

 **A.A. D Summoner: (Level: 4/Dark/Spellcaster/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1100)**

"A.A?" said Emma

"What are you planning?" asked Zaizen

Data Ghost continued, "D Summoner's effect. Once per turn, I can special summon 1 level 4 or below A.A. monster that's currently banished. Return, C Captain."

 **A.A. C Captain: (Level: 4/Dark/Warrior/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000)**

"C Captain's effect. When it's summoned, I can return a set card on the field to the owner's hand. The set monster is returned to your hand."

"An anti set combo." said Zaizen as his card returned

Data Ghost shouted, "Link Summon! Rise, Link 2, **W.A. Dangerous Zombie**!" A monochrome zombie with monochrome armor appeared. The letters "DZ" hovered above its head.

 **W.A. Dangerous Zombie: (LINK 2/DARK/ZOMBIE/LINK/ATK: 2000/Arrows: Down-Left, Down-Right)**

"A Link monster. But Base Gardna has higher DEF. So I only assume there is more to your plan." Said Zaizen

Data Ghost suddenly grinned, "Battle Phase. DZ, attack Tindangle Base Gardna!" The zombie snarled before jumping and punching the opposing monster, Data Ghost explaining, "I take no damage involving DZ. And when my monster fails to destroy another monster by battle, I take control of that monster and treat it as a A.A. monster!"

"What!?" Zaizen said as Tindangle Base Gardna went to the opponent's side.

"It steals monsters." said Emma

"Just like the other Knights you have a cruel fighting style." Said Zaizen

Data Ghost announced, "Main phase 2. I set a card face-down and end my turn."

 **Zaizen: (LP: 4000) (hand: 4) (field: 1)**

 **Data Ghost: (LP: 4000) (hand: 2) (field: 3)**

"My turn I draw! I activate the spell **Tindangle Calling**. By paying 2000 LPs I can special summon Tindangle Hound from my deck." A large dog like monster appeared.

 **Tindangle Hound: (LVL 7/DARK/FIEND/ATK: 2500/DEF:0)**

 **Zaizen: (LP: 4000-2000=2000)**

"Next thanks to Tindangle Hound's effect your W.A. Dangerous Zombie loses 1000 ATK. Hell Howling!"

 **W.A. Dangerous Zombie: (ATK: 2000-1000=1000)**

"I set a monster. Battle. Tindangle Hound attacks your W.A. Dangerous Zombie." Zaizen's monster leaped at the target.

"I play the continuous trap **Spelling** **Decoy**! Once per turn, I can negate an attack against an A.A. or W.A. monster!"

"Tch. I place a card face down. Turn End." Said Zaizen, "You say your here to delete Playmaker. But why choose here. What is your true purpose in coming to the Databank?"

Data Ghost sighed, "I'm here because this place is the perfect bait for where he'll arrive. But enough about that. My turn, I draw! I play the continuous spell **Capital** **Exchange**! If I control an A.A. monster with the same type as a monster you control, I can swap control of those two monsters! Tindangle Base Gardna is treated as an A.A. monster, so it'll be traded with Tindangle Hound!"

"I thought you might try something like that. I activate my trap **Tindangle** **Coating**. Now for this turn Tindangle monsters are unaffected by card effects and during the end phase of this turn and I get to draw a card."

Data Ghost grinned, "You fell for it. I use the other effect of Capital Exchange! By giving you back control of Tindangle Base Gardna, I can special summon any number of A.A. monsters whose total DEF is less than or equal to the exchanged one's in defense mode!"

"You saw thought that far ahead!" said Zaizen

Data Ghost grinned before noticing two people arriving, "Playmaker and Blue Angel. How nice of you to join us. You're about to witness something spectacular."

"Aoi!"

"Playmaker." said Emma

"Looks like I'm the only one late to the party." as the group looked to see some else appear.

"Grim Reaper!" said Emma

Data Ghost cackled, "You're not late, Reaper. In fact, you're just in time to see the amazing stuff! I activate the spell **Circuit** **Centrifuge**!" A giant circuit appeared in the sky, before suddenly spinning rapidly and sparking electricity.

"What is that!?" Said Blue Angel

"This doesn't look good." said Ignis as Playmaker and Grim Reaper just stared at it.

"What are you planning to do Data Ghost!?" said Akira

Data Ghost explained, "This spell is unique and occurs in a sequence of events that must occur. First, I will fuse Dangerous Zombie, D Summoner, and C Captain! The coded circuit will bring forth a new era of monsters! I fusion summon! Come, my ace! The Link-4! The Level 8! The link fusion monster **W.A. D4C**!" A giant mechanical-like being that had two long straight horns appeared. The card itself had the top frame fusion-purple and the bottom frame link-blue.

 **W.A. D4C: (Level: 8/Light/Fairy/Fusion/Link/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/Arrows: Top-middle, bottom left, bottom middle, bottom right)**

"What did he say!?" said Emma

"Link-what?" said Ignis

"Link Fusion?" said Reaper, "Impossible."

"How can such a card exist." said Playmaker

"How can a link monster have a level and DEF?" said Akira

Data Ghost continued, "On with Circuit Centrifuge's effect sequence! The monsters used to fusion summon are summoned back to my field with their effects negated! Revive! D Summoner, Dangerous Zombie, C Captain!"

"But that means I can tribute Base Gardna and summon a second Tindangle Hound from my deck." Gardna left and a second Hound appeared in its place.

"And I can harness both of their effects to lower the ATK of your linked monsters."

Data Ghost grinned, "True, if not for the fact that I can do this! Appear, the circuit of codes! Summoning conditions are at least two monsters with the same level!"

"What now?"

Data Ghost shouts, "I set D Summoner and C Captain as the link markers! Link Summon! Appear, Link 2, **W.A. Ice Commander**!" A general made of ice appeared in the bottom right zone D4C points to.

 **W.A. Ice Commander: (LINK 2/WATER/WARRIOR/LINK/ATK: 1200/Arrows: Top, Right)**

Data Ghost shouts, "I use D4C's effect! Once per turn, I can negate a monster you control and summon a Dimension Token with that monster's ATK and DEF! True, the effect of Tindangle Coating protects them, but I'm more focused on getting a token!" A copy of Tindangle Hound appeared.

"Your monsters skill lose ATK.

"Data Ghost rolled his eyes, "Don't care! D4C is immune to effects. Sure the rest of my monsters' ATK goes to 0 but now I use IC's effect!" Data Ghost's eyes glowed blue, "If a W.A. monster successfully used an effect, I can special summon 1 monster from my graveyard! Come back, D Summoner! However, time for the finale. Summoning conditions are at least 2 monsters. Using Dangerous Zombie as 2 link materials, I set it with D Summoner and my Dimension Token!" The circuit appeared as the four monsters blasted themselves into the link markers: top, right, left, bottom.

"Another Link 4 monster." said Grim Reaper

"Hanoi has duelists this powerful." said Playmaker

"Brother." said a concerned Blue Angel

Data Ghost grinned, "Surprise, Playmaker! I Link Summon, Firewall Dragon!" The said monster appeared in the middle zone D4C points to.

 **Firewall Dragon: (LINK 4/LIGHT/CYBERSE/LINK/ATK: 2500/ARROWS: Up, Left, Right, Down)**

The group all stared in shock as Data Ghost summon Playmaker's strongest monster.

"Firewall Dragon!?" said Grim Reaper

"How does he have that card!?" said Emma

"What sorcery is this?" said Ignis

"Impossible." said Playmaker

"That makes no sense." said Blue Angel"

The card that defeated Revolver, is wielded by a Knight of Hanoi." said Akira

Data Ghost cackles, "I end my turn!"

 **Zaizen: (LP: 2000) (hand: 2) (field: 4)**

 **Data Ghost: (LP: 4000) (hand: 1) (field: 5)**

"Due to Tindangle Coating I draw a card. Now it is my turn I draw." said Akira

"Data Ghost knows about Akira's Tindangle Combo which is why he didn't attack." said Reaper

"I flip summon Tindangle Angel." A monster with some angelic resemblance appeared. "With its effect Tindangle Base Gardna revives in face down position." said monster returned. "The summoning conditions are 3 Tindangle monsters, I set my 2 Tindangle Hounds and Tindangle Angel." The circuit appeared as the three monsters blasted themselves into the link markers: Bottom-Left, Top, Bottom-Right. "Appear Link 3, Tindangle Acute Cerberus!" A larger 3 headed version of Tindangle Hound appeared.

 **Tindangle Acute Cerberus: (LINK 3/DARK/FIEND/LINK/ATK 0/Arrows: Top/Bottom Left/Bottom Right)**

 **Tindangle** **Angel: (LVL 4/DARK/FIEND/ATK: 500/DEF:1800)**

"He starts with an ATK of 0 but gains 1500 for each copy of Tindangle Hound and Tindangle Angel in my graveyard for a total of 4500 ATK. Furthermore, I activate the quick play spell, **Book of Dusk,** by flipping Tindangle Base Gardna face up I gain 1000 Life Points and since Tindangle Base Gardna is linked to it, Tindangle Acute Cerberus gains another 500 ATK giving an ATK of 5000!"

 **Tindangle Acute Cerberus: (ATK 4500+500=5000)**

 **Zaizen: (LP: 2000+1000=3000)**

Data Ghost grinned, "Firewall Dragon's effect! It's currently co-linked with two monsters, so it can return two monsters on the field or in the graveyard to the hand! I return Acute Cerberus and Tindangle Base Gardna!"

"Nice try. I activate **Tindangle** **Serpent's** effect from my hand. By discarding this card I can negate a card's effects for this turn so Firewall's effect is negated. And since I control a link monster I can banish Tindangle Serpent to destroy Spelling Decoy." Zaizen explained as the card shattered. Data Ghost gritted as the effect failed.

 **Tindangle** **Serpent: (LVL 2/DARK/FIEND/ATK: 500/DEF:0)**

"Furthermore I activate the continuous spell Nagel's Protection. With its effect, "Tindangle" monsters in my Main Monster Zone cannot be destroyed by battle or your card effects. The first battle damage your "Tindangle" monster inflicts to your opponent each turn becomes doubled. Prepare yourself."

"This is the end! Tindangle Acute Cerberus attack W.A. D4C! Acute Math Blaze! And don't forget due Nagel's Protection the damage is doubled to 4400!" Akira's monster shot out flames that took the form of a wolf's head.

Data Ghost had a look of horror, before it instantaneously became sinister, "You fell for it!" The flames became purple and converged beside Data Ghost as Data Ghost's life points remained unharmed.

"But how!?" said Akira

"What's happening now?" said Ignis

"This is bad." said Playmaker

Data Ghost chuckled darkly, "Alphabet Army C Captain's effect from the graveyard. The very first instance I would take battle damage, it's banished from my graveyard and my opponent takes all the damage I would've taken. You're right, this is the end..." The flames cloaked D4C, making it take on a more demonic appearance as Data Ghost shouted, "This is the end for you! Take on your own attack! Go, Dark Acute Math Blaze!" The flaming monster crashed into Akira.

"BROTHER NO!"

"Zaizen!" said Emma

"Zaizen." said Playmaker

"Data Ghost you do not disappoint." Said Reaper

"Like I said it's the end for you." Akira voice is heard as the veil of fire disperses.

"But how?"

"As for how I survived I used a face down trap card. **Battle** **Transcendence**. It reduces the damage I would've taken to 0 and it also allows one Link Monster I control to attack once more. So let's try this again. Tindangle Acute Cerberus attack W.A. D4C! Acute Math Blaze!" Akira's monster shot out flames that took the form of a wolf's head.

Data Ghost revealed, "Heh. The turn C Captain is banished, I take no damage. D4C may be destroyed, but I continue for another turn."

"True but now Tindangle Acute Cerberus' effect activates summoning a Tindangle Token to my field next to its link marker." A small triangle monster with a tail appeared. "That intern raises Tindangle Acute Cerberus' ATK by another 500. I now place one card face-down and end my turn."

Data Ghost sighed, "My turn, draw." He looked at the card and sighed, "I'm sorry, but I'll have to end this quickly. I play the spell **Alphabet** **Rotation**. If I control Capital Exchange, this cannot be negated. When this card activates, I must shuffle the rest of my field and graveyard back into the deck. Then, your field and graveyard become mine." Everything began to glitch until the entire field did a 180, with Data Ghost controlling Akira's cards and vice versa.

"WHAT!?" Everyone else said

"Is that even aloud!?" said Ignis

"I've never heard of that card before." said Blue Angel

"That's not how this game works. Is he just making this up as he goes?" said Grim Reaper, "No way a card can do that."

"With an effect like that their must be a nasty drawback." said Akira "Some sort of price or restriction.

"Data Ghost giggled before full out laughing, "How's that?! However, this isn't enough! Appear, my circuit of codes! Summoning conditions are 1 link monster and another monster. I set Acute Cerberus and Tindangle Token at the markers! Link Summon! Come, Link 4! **Delete** **Reaper**!" A blue devil like monster formed from codes holding large double bladed scythe appeared, staring evilly at Akira.

 **Delete Reaper: (LINK 4/DARK/FIEND/SPIRIT/LINK/ATK ?/Arrows: Top/Bottom/ Left/Right)**

"What why do that when Acute Cerberus was enough to finish the match with a direct attack?" asked Ignis

"Not sure but there is something ominous about that monster." said Playmaker

"Why is its ATK unknown?" said Akira

Data Ghost reveals, "The reason I did this is because I merely switch the monsters instead of it and the graveyard. Also, those switched monsters cannot attack. But now, it's time for the finale. Delete Reaper's effect. Once per turn, I can send a Link 3 or below monster from my extra deck to the graveyard. Then, Delete Reaper's ATK becomes doubled of it. I send Dangerous Zombie from my deck to the graveyard. When Delete Reaper attacks, cards and effects cannot be activated." The reaper's scythe glowed as its ATK rose to 4000.

"This is madness." said Playmaker

"Akira has nothing on the field and an empty hand it seems like this really is it." said Emma

Data Ghost grinned, "Good bye, Akira. You're history will be deleted. Go, Delete Reaper. Calamity Annihilating Destruction!" The reaper swung its scythe, a wave of codes blasting Akira back. The resulting explosion almost blew the others away.

"What power." said Playmaker

"Where on Earth did Father find this guy?" said Grim Reaper

"BROTHER!"

 **Akira: (3000-4000=0)**

The dust settled down as Data Ghost calmly walked up to the downed Akira.

"Data Ghost what to plan on doing?" said Grim Reaper

Data Ghost asked, jokingly, "What do you think I eat? I'm going to copy and eat his deck data."

"Remember the only one I allowed you to delete is Playmaker break this rule and you know what happens."

Data Ghost rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I still question why you could've don't it yourself. In any case..." Data Ghost pulled out Delete Reaper and Alphabet Rotation, tossing them at Reaper, "Dr. Genome wanted me to create them for Another day, but I went on ahead and made them already."

"Just keep the rest of them busy while I do what we came here to do." Grim Reaper said throwing the cards back at Data Ghost. "You'll need those cards back to defeat Playmaker." He said before walking to the core.

"Get back here, Grim Reaper!" said Playmaker

Data Ghost quickly flung his arm out, a wall of code blocking the portal as their surrounding began to shift and change, "Sorry, Playmaker, but you're entertainer for this moment is me. And on the table..." He held his hand out, a data card appearing in his palm, "A certain kind of data on a specific event you need, along with our identities in the real world."

"What you doing Data Ghost the whole point in coming here was to stop him from getting that data have you lost your mind!?" Said Grim Reaper, "Wait, never mind stupid question.

"Data Ghost grinned, "If I win, you get this and a hint to my identity. However, if I win, I'll delete your account and take Ignis, along with eating this data so it won't see the light of day ever again. Do you accept?" He asked as Aoi tended to her unconscious brother.

"Does it hold Revolver and Grim Reaper's Identities as well?" asked Playmaker

Data Ghost laughed, "No, it doesn't. We came just after that incident. However, if you don't accept, well... you lose your only lead to finding the truth. What do you say... Playmaker? Or do you want to make things interesting and have us used our real names? The names we use offline."

"How about this instead. If you win I give you my identity and my AI." said Playmaker

Data Ghost grinned, "Deal. Now then..." The data storms began to pick up as Data Ghost went over to the edge and leaned back, "Shall we?"

"Yes we shall!"

- **Meanwhile at Hanoi Base-**

Revolver is seen observing the events at the databank, "Sorry Father, but this maniac shouldn't be allowed to roam." He said holding a card. "Even if it means helping the enemy."

* * *

 **-Author Cards-**

 **Perdition Eel: (Level 3/FIRE/PYRO/ATK 1000/DEF 1000)**

 **Effect: Banish this card from your graveyard, send the top 5 cards of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard.**

 **W.A. D4C: (Level: 8/Light/Fairy/Fusion/Link/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/Arrows: Top-middle, bottom left, bottom middle, bottom right)**

 **Effect: "A.A. D Summoner" + "A.A. C Captain" + 1 Link 2 "W.A." monster**

 **Must be fusion summoned or link summoned using the above monsters you control and cannot be summoned any other way. If linked summoned, treat this card as a Link monster while face-up on the field. This card is unaffected by card effects. Once per turn, during your main phase 1, you can negate the effect of a monster your opponent controls; special summon 1 "Dimension Token" (Level 1/Light/Fairy/ATK 0/DEF 0) to a zone this card points to with ATK and DEF equal to the negated monster's.**

 **Delete Reaper: (LINK 4/DARK/FIEND/SPIRIT/LINK/ATK ?/Arrows: Top/Bottom/ Left/Right)**

 **Effect: 4 monsters**

 **During the End Phase of the turn this card is Summoned: Return it to the Extra Deck. Once per turn, target one Link 3 or below link monster in your Extra Deck and send it to the graveyard then, this card's ATK becomes double the original ATK of the target.**

 **W.A. Ice Commander: (LINK 2/WATER/WARRIOR/LINK/ATK: 1200/Arrows: Top, Right)**

 **Effect: 2 monster**

 **If a W.A. monster successfully activated an effect, special summon 1 monster from your graveyard**

 **W.A. Dangerous Zombie: (LINK 2/DARK/ZOMBIE/LINK/ATK: 2000/Arrows: Down-Left, Down-Right)**

 **Effect: 2 A.A. monsters**

 **Neither player takes damage involving this card. When this card battles a monster, after the Damage Step, take control of that monster and treat it as a A.A. monster.**

 **A.A. C Captain: (Level: 4/Dark/Warrior/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000)**

 **Effect: When you would take battle damage banish this card from your graveyard and reduce it to 0. Then, inflict effect damage to your opponent equal to the amount reduced. When this card is summon return a set card to the owners hand. When this card is banished you take no damage for the rest of the turn.**

 **A.A. D Summoner: (Level: 4/Dark/Spellcaster/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1100)**

 **Effect: When this card is summoned target a banished A.A monster and special summon it. The summoned monster cannot attack and is destroyed at the End Phase.**

 **Tindangle Serpent: (LVL 2/DARK/FIEND/ATK: 500/DEF:0)**

 **Effect: When a monster effect is activated discard this card and negate that effect. Banish this card to destroy a face up Trap Card, must control a link monster to activated and resolve this effect.**

 **Book of Dusk: Quick play spell**

 **Effect: Flip a face down monster into face up DEF position and gain 1000 LPs.**

 **Tindangle Calling: Normal Spell**

 **Effect: Pay 2000 LPs. Special Summon one Tindangle Hound from your deck.**

 **Alphabet Rotation: Normal Spell**

 **Effect: Only activate if you control Capital Exchange. Return all cards on your field to your deck and take control of all cards on your opponent's field. All cards currently on the field lose their effects and cannot attack. During the End Phase of this turn take 3000 points of damage and give control of all your monsters to your opponent.**

 **Capital Exchange: Continuous Spell**

 **Effect: If you control an A.A. monster with the same type as a monster your opponent controls, you can swap control of those two monsters. Give control of a monster you control to your opponent, special summon any number of A.A. monsters whose total DEF is less than or equal to the exchanged one's in defense mode.**

 **Perdition Vortex: Normal Spell**

 **Effect: Only activate if you control a Perdition Link monster. Send the top 3 cards of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard. Draw a card.**

 **Circuit Centrifuge: Normal Spell**

 **Effect: Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your field as Fusion Materials. If fusion summon is successful special summon the materials from your graveyard with their effects negated.**

 **Tindangle** **Coating: Normal Trap**

 **Effect:** **For this turn Tindangle monsters are unaffected by card effects and during the end phase of this turn draw a card."**

 **Spelling** **Decoy: Continuous Trap**

 **Effect: Once per turn, when an A.A. or W.A. monster is being attacked negate an attack**

 **Battle Transcendence: Counter Trap**

 **Effect: Reduces effect damage to 0 then target a Link Monster you control the target gains an additional attack this turn.**

 **AUTHOR NOTES**

 **Finally got this done. Sorry for the wait. Thanks to ghost83 for Data Ghost's deck. Hanoi's secret weapon has been unleashed how will Playmaker deal with this new challenge? And what is Revolver planning? Find out next time.**


End file.
